I'm not a Junkie, I swear!
Jacy visibly relaxed and exhaled heavily through her nose. “I thought she'd never leave!” It was just Dorian, Jacy and…...Jacy didn’t actually know who the third person was. There was a lot of that going around. He was young, that much was obvious. And he had that lean, vertical look to him that Jacy also possessed. She held her hand out demurely to introduce herself, noticing how he took pains to protect or cover as much of his arms as possible. “I’m Jacy Lloyd. I was... am… might be the a deckhand. It’s complicated, but aren’t we all?” She gave his wrists a quick peek then caught a peculiar smell. She sniffed the air and looked around, spotting the bowl of oatmeal. “Are those oats? Would you mind not waving that under my nose? I’m highly allergic to them; specifically the avenin protein. That’s probably something you should know, Dorian. May I call you that?” Jacy wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do here. Did she wash her hands? Did she get on the stainless steel table as is? She went with the latter, hopping up and hanging her legs off the edge. “You never asked about how this all came about. Is that because you don't care to know or you were just waiting for me to make the first move, Dorian?” Jacy couldn’t help herself, flirting was just an ingrained feature of her temperament. “I intentionally smashed my face against a metal railing, twice. This railing here, actually.” She patted the railing of the bioslab and continued. “That’s not normal behavior for me, but I wasn’t in my right frame of mind at the time. Why you may ask? Because I was under the influence of a mind altering drug. I’m not sure the name, acidic die in mead, something like that. Ask Aello, she’d know the name. And why is that? Because she’s a medic? Yes I’m sure that is part of it, but also because she's the one who infected me. We were rescuing herself and Vas, he’s the one with the pompadour on his head. Aello staged an elaborate accident for whoever should stumble upon her. A staged accident is no accident, but stumble I did. Those full body space suits are impossibly difficult to maneuver in and I’d never been in one before. So I stumbled into Aello’s boobytrap where she punctured my suit and flesh with some glass or syringe.” Jacy dutifully lifted her shirt up to the bottom of her breast to display the recent wound which Aello had patched up. “She patched up her handiwork right there on the spot, quite efficiently I might add. From there I experienced a brief euphoria followed by the most terrifying ordeal of my life. A Spacewalk, bound hand and foot. Things went downhill from there and before she thought to sedate me, I was seeing….” Jacy shuttered and looked away. “It was awful. But, that’s all in the past, as is Aello’s silent insistence that I not be given any medication for the pain both before and after meeting you in the saloon. A saloon, Dorian? Realy? I bet there’s a story there. At any rate, Aello did not bother to tell me why she was holding off administering anything for the pain. She simply ignored my requests for mercy and let me watch her dispense medication to the injured Gill. I’m not sure how he was injured. So I did take it upon myself to seek medicinal commiseration. Not once did she attempt to stop me or explain why it was a bad idea. I’m telling you Dorian, that woman has no heart and I can’t abide her knowing….” Jacy tapped her lips. “So, I think that brings us up to current?”